


Intermission

by Editor1



Series: Twisted Wonderland [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), American McGee's Alice, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bound, Breaking a Bottom, Brutal, Brutal Rape, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Hatter is Bottom, Intermission, Knave, M/M, Masquerade Party, Massive Insertion, Mindbreak, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Sounding, Victorian era, rough, sir, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor1/pseuds/Editor1
Summary: An intermission between stories. Hatter is enjoying networking at a masquerade party, but hasn't realized that his position attracts a lot of attention. And there are bigger fish in the sea other than him."Sir" is not happy with him getting the position he feels was meant for him.





	Intermission

He thought he was such hot shit at that masquerade. Moving around the crowds in the lavish soiree of the ballroom, pausing occasionally to grin and bow to kiss the hand of some noble girl. The colors swirling around the room of reds, greens, blues and yellow intertwined dulled in comparison to his swashbuckling personality. It was sickening me, especially since he was taking control of it all and leaving every girl clawing for him and his stupid attention. 

“Heh, he’s quite a man, isn’t he?” My friend nudged my shoulder, and I nearly crushed the crystal class in my hands, teeth clenched. 

“He’s absolutely ridiculous. An insult to the Red Queen’s court. How did HE end up the Right Hand?” I turned away as he bowed in front of the Lord Hand’s wife and made a show of kissing her hand, then turning and doing the same to her husband, much to the laughter of his audience and the chagrin of the Hand himself. Not that it mattered what he felt, he was such a pushover that his name was little more than a joke in the courts.

“You know how it is, he’s the pet project of her Majesty. She allows him to do as he pleases, as long as he regales her with tales when he returns, or does the necessities of his job. You have to admit too, he has some style.” 

“It’s all so stupid.” I snarled, then placed the glass down at one of the banquet tables and leaned back against it. His mask was the most annoying part, a half fox with slanted eyes, like he thought he was sly enough for that. 

“What can we do though?” My friend glanced to me with curious eyes as he spoke. He shrugged. “Nothing, really. We’re barely even nobility. It doesn’t matter how hard we work, our hair is still barely red, and your eyes aren’t even green. There’s too much human in our blood. It’s a wonder we were even invited to this party in the first place. He’s in another world, we couldn’t ruin his reputation.” 

“He doesn’t deserve the reputation he has,” I sighed. 

“Perhaps. But it’s too late, isn’t it? The world isn’t fair for those like us.” 

“Hm.” I growled, then a thought struck me, and my teeth were revealed in a dangerous grin. The sick thoughts in my head swam and grew into a deliciously fruitful solution. “Does your cousin still own that store?” 

“What, him? I believe so. Why would you… No. Him?” His eyes widened. “You really think we could do that?” 

“He’s been called the most dangerous, provocative and effective slaver. An “alpha male” to others. He even had the Right Hand of the Duchess, if the rumors are true, and you know Duchess nobles are. Stubborn as mules and far too prudish. But has anyone ever tried to make him submit?” 

“Well, I suppose the slaves he catches have tried to fight it.” He sipped his wine, but I kept my eyes on the hatter. His dumb prance was making its way over to a group of slave girls now, and even they seemed taken by his suave entrance. He was almost romantic in a sickening way as he talked to them. He had a curly haired human on his arm in seconds, blushing all over despite the fact that she wouldn’t have been there of her own accord. They all seemed so interested in him less than a few sentences later. I began to wonder if his style was less about taking them by force, and more about talking them into it. If it were true, that could be the key to a ruined reputation. But he was sly for certain. And all I had was observation. All I was doing was nitpicking at this point. 

“I have a plan.” I muttered, grabbing my glass again. “If you can get supplies from your cousin within the hour, I’ll see what I can do about getting the hatter away from the spectacle myself. And perhaps, then we can show him what his place really is.”

“I can’t tell if you hate him, or if you just really want to fuck him,” My friend laughed and patted my back, but my set jaw didn’t waver. I simply returned to sipping my drink, and waited for him to leave. 

….

An hour later, my friend returned and with a simple wave from the doorway out into the hall, gave me the signal to bring Asentual. It wouldn’t be difficult to get him to follow me, as long as I played things correctly. 

“Asentual!” I smiled unguardedly as I greeted him. He’d been busy discussing something with some Duchess nobleman, but when he turned to see someone from the same court as him, he grinned back in solidarity and focused on me. He was perhaps slightly on guard at first, but I knew a way to quickly fix that. “It’s great to see someone so high up in the court attending a party like this. Networking is work, but it can be fun, can’t it?” 

“Ah, yes.” He chuckled. “I’m more here for the entertainment, actually, to get my mind off things. The music is nice, and the company is nicer.” He winked at the nobleman he’d just spoken to, but it was clear he was already done with the man and was focused on me. The chilly atmosphere from the blue haired noble was palatable, but it didn’t appear that the hatter cared. Good, having his undivided attention to chat would make this go far quicker. And showing he preferred my attention, well that was just the icing on the cake. 

 

“It is nice, isn’t it? And the masks are a quaint touch. But I found something better. A bit of an after-party as it were, even if the main one is still in effect.”

“Really?” His brow arched with piqued interest. “I would suppose a party like this would have an especially good one.” I continued trying to hide a grin. 

“You’d be too right. Quite a lot of lovely girls there, and more drink than you could ever need.” 

“And where might this party be taking place?” It was too easy. 

“If you’ll follow me, I believe a few of my friends are already waiting in another room. It’s down the hall in one of those more private areas.” I started walking, and he followed without delay. He paused only to place his drink on another table, then continued as we both entered the hallway and left the chatter and music of the party. He’d taken off his mask by now, and I wasn’t even wearing one. I wondered if he remembered me. It seemed from his face that he had no idea who I was. I suppose in a way it was bittersweet. He wouldn’t know why it was I was doing this, but he wouldn’t be able to give out my name to find me again.

“This way.” I guided him down another hall, then stopped at the right room. “Here it is.” 

“I don’t hear much.” He raised an eyebrow, and this time I did grin, though trying to hide it through a different reason. 

“I don’t think there will be much more than moaning at a party like this.” There was a Cheshire grin that crossed his face as he stood straighter. 

“Is that how it is, is it? Well, I’ll certainly enjoy myself then.” 

“I’m sure you will.” I opened the door and let him step through. The lights were off, and the windowless room was too dark to see once I closed the door behind us. Before he could say much else, I passed him a drink from behind me. “We’re all having this, it makes the experience even better.” 

“In the dark, no less.” He chuckled and drank it, no second thought at all. He didn’t even question the taste. Behind him, I grinned widely, but he couldn’t see a thing.  
The lights turned on, and all was revealed. 

I locked the door as he took in the room. In the center was a regular cot, but the straps on each of the four corners showed it wasn’t for sleep. On the side was a small collection of objects I’d gotten courtesy of a good friend, whom was most likely now waiting outside and standing guard in case anyone tried to make their way inside. I’d have to thank him, perhaps with quite a few gifts. His cousin owning a specialty sex shop made this far easier than it would have otherwise been, and far quicker as well. And seeing the Asentual’s expression go from excitement to confusion convinced me it was all worth it.

“What is this?” He turned around and demanded. His haughty expression would change soon. Maybe most bowed down to those burning yellow eyes and stance that brought dominance, but I knew I could break that out of him, with enough patience.

“I wonder, Asentual.” My grin widened. “Perhaps we should find out.” 

“Are you asking me to deal with you?” He tilted his head to the side with a smirk. “You could have simply asked. If you’re so interested in me, then go, I’ll help tie you up. Some of these toys are a little out of my… Jurisdiction, but if you’d like them used on you, I’d be willing to experiment.” I laughed hard enough that he uncrossed his arms and laid a hand on the handle of his whip. 

“You really think this is for me, you dolt?” Before he could lash out, I grabbed his arm and twisted it back. He was strong, but I had muscles he didn’t and being a Wonderlander put us at the very least on equal grounds. I was right about him not using much force on his slaves, if he was this easy to subdue. He was struggling, and it was difficult, but I got the whip off of him and kicked it near the back of the room before he could grab it. 

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to play this silly game of yours.” He was still smirking, god I hated it. “Even if you did, I doubt you’d get any satisfaction. I won’t react to you.” 

“I knew I wouldn’t.” I forcefully took a step closer. “I knew that you’ve trained yourself well to keep from being off guard in arousal. But what, pray tell, do you think was in that drink I gave you?”

“Some kind of pitiful aphrodisiac, I’d wager. Probably not worth the expensive sum you paid. You do know I can deal with even that, right?” He grinned wider as he struggled closer until his face was at mine. His damn hat was in the way, and I quickly knocked it off his head. He scoffed at that, not that I cared at all. 

“You really think so, do you?” I smirked back. “Well, then let’s test it out.” I threw him back with a sudden bout of strength and he landed with a muffled “oof” against the side of the bed. He clambered up and looked prepared to fight me, but I pushed him back again onto the bed without much effort now. I wondered if he knew why he was going down so easily, if he had figured out what he had really drank. It didn’t look like it was coming to him quite yet, but the lack of his strength was certainly annoying for him. I was enchanted by the idea that he was naturally this week, but that was wishful thinking.

“Whatever you try, you won’t get much out of it.” He growled. That smirk of his wavered, but remained. “I get it, you’re quite the fan, but this is a little much, don’t you think?” 

“A fan?” I hissed. “Is that what you think?” He tried to punch me, but I gripped his arm and threw it by a corner of the bed before quickly locking the brace on his wrist. It wasn’t as difficult to do the other one on the other side of the bed and leave him face down against the hard mattress. “I don’t think you realize just how many enemies you have, Asentual.” 

“Enemies?” He watched me carefully as he tried to kick out at me, but his leg only need move down just once close to the brace and I had it done, perfect for me to then seal the last leg in place, and leave him helpless. 

He was hissing under his breath now at the predicament, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. And seeing him locked up like this almost warmed my heart. I smirked coldly as he glared back over his shoulder. 

“Right…” He muttered. “What is it then that you want? My body? Revenge? Take whatever it is you like, sweetheart, I don’t much care. But you won’t get anything out of me. And if your plan was breaking, well.” He laughed. “That’s just a hilarious joke to me.” 

“You underestimate me.” I trailed a hand down his back to the edge of his pants, then grasped the drawstring to untie them. He didn’t say much when I started, no, it wasn’t until his pants were down and I grasped one of his clefts that he seemed to shiver, if only slightly. But it was the beginning of the end, and I knew it. And from the way he hid his face, it looked like he knew it as well. “Have you figured it out yet?” I asked. “Or do you need a little incentive?” 

“I don’t really know what you’re talking abou-ohh- stop that-” The last sentence turned into a moan when I trailed my fingers along the ridge of his cock to his balls. For the first time, I saw that self-righteous smirk on his face turn into a confused flush as he felt me touch him in his compromising position.

“Oh? You like that?” 

“Of course not. Whatever you’ve done to me is causing that. A stupid aphrodisiac. Perhaps you got an especially strong one.” He gritted his teeth when I stroked again, but as I pressed a finger against his entrance, he let out another soft moan and swore immediately after in anger. 

“Would you like to know a secret, hatter?” I asked curiously. 

“What, you got it from some travelling gypsy or something?” He started to moan through his teeth again as I moved my finger back and forth inside him, to the first knuckle, then out, and back again. His blush was light for now, but he’d grow more and more embarrassed with the coming events, and I was going to enjoy every last moment of making him suffer. 

“No, you see. It’s an enchanted drink. A potion really.” I held up the bottle that was in my pocket for him to see. It was empty now, but the words “Drink Me” on the cover were still clearly legible. The gimmick was stupid, but it showed the magical properties were legitimate. “You’d think it was simply an aphrodisiac, but you’d be wrong.” 

“Then… What…” I added another finger and watched in satisfaction as he winced at the intrusion this time. Perhaps two was more difficult for him. Good. 

“It’s a potion that removes filters. Your reactions are all you, but without that pesky training you’ve had to keep yourself from reacting. This is the real you.” 

“Liar.” He growled, but it too turned into a low moan as I scissored my fingers and began to add another. His face could only stay hidden in the blankets for so long with his ass twinging and shaking and desperately trying not to push back. He was already losing it, just by my hand. Perhaps the dosage was too strong. 

“Stop this.” He hissed through another moan. “You really think this is a good idea?” 

“Oh, I think it’s a great one, sweetheart.” I said the phrase with a saccharine grin. Using his own words against him was just so… Hilarious to me. And seeing the actual anger in his eyes when he glanced back me, for once not under a filter of intimidating condescension, it was almost refreshing. 

I slammed another finger into him since he looked like he was about to speak and I was sick of his talk. He winced in pain and gasped, but even that followed a moan that betrayed him. He wouldn’t stop tensing and untensing around me, completely unsure on how to continue. His own body was starting to betray him. 

“I’ll have your head rolling on the floor.” He muttered against the blanket as he finally let go with a bit lip, and loosened up for me. He’d given up for now, and that was all I needed. I removed my fingers, and pulled his waist up to mine as I unbuttoned my pants. He barely clenched up. His breath was growing harsh and shallow, and his eyes closed as I prodded against his entrance with the tip of my head. 

“You really think I’d believe that you’d tell someone about what will happen tonight?” I thrust slowly into him and let go of a breath, swearing under my breath. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t bury it deep inside your memories and tried to forget it all.” 

“You give yourself too – much – ah – hah – s-stop-“ His complaints were drowned out by sharp whines as I thrust deeper. I was enraptured by the feeling of it. Using the hatter, someone above it all, against someone so lowly, it was delicious. And the way he fit against me so perfectly made it better. He wasn’t quite moving back, but the twitches were no longer trying to get away from my cock. He wanted it, deep inside. And because of that potion, all those deep desires were in the forefront, and he wouldn’t be able to fight it for much longer. 

“What were you saying, Asentual?” I grabbed his hair and tugged it back as I thrust violently, and his only response was a shrill moan. “Sounding like a girl, my, what would the rest of the court think?” 

“F-fuck… Off…”

“Still swearing at me. Still think you’re better?” Lifting his hips, I grabbed his own cock and stroked sharply. The response was him backing up against me thoughtlessly until I sheathed myself inside him, following a sharp moan from him at the realization and feeling of me inside. I’m not sure if that was what he intended, but it made my grin only widen. I gripped him roughly, almost squeezing as I moved back and forth without pause, and panted at my own pleasure. I cared little about how much he got out of this, but the pain and discomfort from grabbing him like this I enjoyed. 

In fact, he had me almost coming then and there, with a tightening entrance that seemed intent on taking me inside. I must have been doing something right; he was moaning after few seconds of getting used to the size. For a second, both us liked it, and it was almost as though I was making love instead of taking what was mine. But I tightened my grip on his cock, and he swore at me again to break the illusion. I wasn’t really listening, though. The pain had made him tighten further, and I was too busy coming inside of him with a pleasurable shudder. 

“I heard you hated pain.” I analyzed as I tried to catch my breath. “For a slaver, the rumors seemed to be inconclusive. Some call you ruthless, some say you go by the golden rule. Using a whip at most for a weapon, it seemed so ineffective to me.” I stroked him harshly and briefly passed over his stomach. His muscles were tight. Back to trying to fight back. It must have been the pain. “I suppose it’s true. You’re not much of a masochist.” I smirked. “Yet.” 

“You’ll get nothing from me.”

“Oh, but I believe I’ll get everything.” It wasn’t difficult to grab the largest toy I could reach from the tray. It was conveniently right beside the bed, thanks to my friend’s setup. In only a moment, I had in my hands something I knew would break him. Big enough that I myself wouldn’t dream of using it on someone I cared about. I wasn’t even sure it was meant for what I planned to do. But him… I would savor this.

He seemed to busy salivating against the hard cot to notice why I’d paused at first, but by the time he turned to see me, he finally noticed the thing I had in my hand. His eyes widened. 

“You’re insane.” He hissed. I simply smiled. 

“Don’t you live in the same world as me, Asentual? All mad, remember?” He wanted to talk but me slowly removing myself from his ass was enough to turn it into another moan. His easy reactions made me hopeful for how he might react to this.

I had barely left him when I replaced it with the dildo. No semen escaped then. If I had my way, it wouldn’t for the remainder of the night. 

I moved to his hear and assured him. “I’ll give you this, a chance to prepare yourself before I do this to you. A chance perhaps to ruminate on your actions. To truly understand why you’re here moaning like a girl beneath me.” He spit at my face, and smirked despite his blush. 

“You’re such a weakling as to show me that?” He complained. “Stick to your torturer’s shtick. It was more fun that way.” My mouth twitched, but I didn’t respond. Shoving the dildo’s head inside him was all I needed to do. 

He groaned in pain at the intrusion, his eyes shut tight as he gritted his teeth. He periodically swore as I rocked only the tip back and forth against him but he didn’t look like he had the focus to string words together properly. In one moment he was trying desperately not to moan loud enough to be heard outside the room, in another he was wincing against the tightest intrusion he’d probably ever felt. The mixture of the pain of tightness and pleasure welling in his stomach must have been immeasurable. And we were only getting started. 

I brought it further inside and watched him shudder under the effort. He watched me with fevered eyes, panting but not bothering to protest. There was no point, he knew I’d make him take it, whatever he said. The pain seemed to break him the further I pushed, every inch coupled with a sharp moan and a spasm from his body. The lube I’d used obviously wasn’t enough with the wincing and swearing, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to see him in more pain. And at the same time, he was so red he gave his own hair a run for its money. Those bright yellow eyes were focused on what I was doing to him, shoving the thing deeper and deeper. I didn’t do it all at once, no, I rocked it back and forth, jumping forward a few inches, then rocking it back and seeing his entrance moving with it, barely accommodating the size. His pained wails would subside, turn into moans, and then I knew I could keep going. It wasn’t only pain I was looking for. No, if I was going to properly break him, I’d need him to want it. If I could make him want the pain, then I’d have my success. 

I moved it harder, almost faster for a moment and he almost moved away, but holding his waist in place and the sheer tension of the fake cock inside him kept him firmly plugged up. Even still, he tried with that half dead brain full of confusion and pleasure even he couldn’t fully piece together. I had to hand it to him, he moved lithely to try to avoid the punishment, but I was stronger. 

“You’re quite flexible, hatter, I’m impressed.” 

“Sto…. Stop…” 

“No.” I twisted it further into his guts and he responded by arching his back in a shrill wail. Even I had to swear under my breath at the sight of the rough intrusion seeming to break him down further. Moving faster and deeper was the key, inches in and out, stretching him until he finally realized there was no avoiding it. He arched back onto it with a sharp moan as I hit something I had to guess the location of. Voluntarily letting me push it in deeper, it was the break I was looking for. I gripped his hip and worked at it again, slowly, achingly so and his hands clenched in what I had to imagine was the mingling of pleasure and pain. Another inch or so, and then half pulling it out with him whining against the emptiness. He wouldn’t tell me outright he wanted more. That was fine, for now. But his body wanted it. Pushing it deeper, past where it should end, had him all the more in pain but at the same time, I could see he enjoyed it. Blushing that brightly, arching back even as it hurt him, there was no way he didn’t. There was my little masochist. He moved further back, as far as the chains would allow, and after some careful angling, it was fully impaled inside him. 

He couldn’t catch his breath if he tried. I abandoned my work and gripped along his abdomen as I felt for my handiwork of the massive insertion. His hips struggled to accommodate it, his breath harsh as he could barely do more than moan. 

“Feeling full?” The massive outline into his stomach was enough evidence, but I wanted to hear it from him. 

“So.. m-much…” His eyes were desperate as they stared back at me. I smirked, and shoved at the insertion for good measure. The bump in his stomach moved and he bit his lip until it bled. The guttural scream was barely quenched but he didn’t bother to hide the low moan that followed. I did it again, a sudden push and the ring around his entrance nearly closed over the base, entering him completely with no remainder. “Fuck…” He blurted out as he winced, but my stroking over his stomach and the outline stretching him seemed to calm him slightly. Perhaps it was soothing; he would take what he was given in a situation like this. 

“Is that… that it…” He muttered. 

“Do you want more?” I coaxed. He stared at me with watery eyes. 

“Please….” 

“Yes, or no.” But he wouldn’t answer. He turned back around, and pressed his drooling face back against the bed. I grabbed the cleft of his ass with a growl. “Fine. We’ll see about that.” 

Another toy it was then. I merely had to turn to grab another one, and the selection was small enough that my pause was brief. For what I wanted to work, there really was only one other option. I gripped the rod in my hand like it was a pen, but I’m sure if he looked back he’d recognize it wasn’t anything of the sort. Wider than he’d know, and curved at the end. I wondered if he’d ever used it on that Duchess noble Hand. Perhaps he was just as sadistic with him as I was with the hatter. More wishful thinking I supposed. Still, it’d fit. I’d make it fit. 

I pulled his waist up and noticed his cock was weeping considerably, which was convenient for what I needed. I stroked him almost gently for a moment, feeling his erection straining harder than ever. The pain hadn’t dulled him at all, but rather the size of his insertion just seemed to make him harder. He whimpered as I trailed a hand along a few of the veins, then stroked soothingly. He turned back to see what I was doing, and my eyes gleamed. 

“Did you really think that would be the only insertion today?” He knew very well what I was getting at, and this time he paled. I’d have to remember to be more careful this time if I wanted him to end up begging for more. So, I carefully stroked with the flared tip of the thing around the edge of his knobbed head first. The cold metal on a tip that beat furiously with blood made him moan softly despite himself, so I kept circling for a while longer. Occasionally I’d dip it in against the slit, until there was little to no struggle against it. That was when I struck, letting it drop in further after another featherlight touch and looking up to watch as his face contorted in confusion and pleasure. The sounding rod parted his cock and I’m sure the pain was sharp at first, but a little more lubrication adding to the semen already at the edge was enough. It went deeper inside, almost too easy at first. But it was thick enough that wouldn’t last.

“Fuck….” I heard him whisper. I glanced at his face. His eyes were shut again, with clenched teeth from which swearing continued as the sound further invaded his cock. It was discomfort more than pain at first, but that would change the deeper we went. 

“What does it feel like?” I asked him curiously.

“… G-good…” His speech was almost slurred. I changed my course from inserting it, to stroking him a little more roughly than he would have liked, squeezing him until he jumped against me. The sound moved back and forth with my rough touch and the size of the very thing was almost stretching the cock itself. Not large enough that it would be the same level of pain as the dildo in him, but enough for my design. He gripped the bed as I stroked him just a little more before going back to the insertion itself. We were near the base now. It had all but disappeared into his cock, nearly gone but for the few final inches I cared about. His erection was stouter with the insertion and stroking it back and forth was amusing. But my main goal was making it disappear inside him, and with the curve, the rod should land securely on the that little ball I was looking for already being pressed roughly from the extreme size of the rubber phallus. 

And the result was, well, a near slobbering with pleasure hatter begging to come. 

“God…” He moaned sharply as the sound disappeared deep into his cock. I stroked him easily as he spasmed against the bed. It was overwhelming for him, and when I pushed the edge of the dildo that had begun to slip out back inside, I saw him come dry; the first orgasm he’d had. With the sound there was no finishing in my hand, but that didn’t stop him from suffering a pleasure like this. He shook aggressively from the rippling and long lasting pleasure, then collapsed against the bed with his breath deep and fast. I gripped his waist a little longer, thinking to myself, then for curiosity’s sake I went to the cuffs holding him in place and unlocked all four of them.

He opened one eye to see me do this, but it was glassy and didn’t seem to fully understand. 

“Asentual.” I commanded. “Sit up.” My glee was barely contained as he did as he was asked. He slowly pulled himself up from the bed, wincing at the shift from prone to on his knees with the massive cock, then turned to sit in front of me. He didn’t even look away. He watched me closely, completely devoid of understanding. His bright and vivid yellow eyes were feverish and watched me with an air of desperation for more of whatever I had in store for him, and there was a blush on his face that wouldn’t leave no matter what he tried to make it stop. And that mouth, drooling and half open. It was too perfect. That constant pressure on his prostate and the sheer size of that dildo wasn’t going to calm him any time soon. Not to mention that sound that kept him from orgasming normally. “I think a blow job is in order, don’t you?” 

He stared at me blankly, so I made it easier for him, and grabbed him by the snarls of his hair, shoving him down into my lap and by my cock. “Suck me off, you idiot. Come on, this is perfect for a man of your stature now~” He didn’t protest, just took me into his mouth. Perhaps he’d done this before; his tongue felt experienced as he lapped up the back of my glans liberally before popping the head into his mouth. But this couldn’t have been anything like the last time. Taking someone alpha like him and making him the pitcher, well, I don’t think he’d ever felt that before. 

He might have had experience, but I wasn’t just looking for pleasure with a tongue. I pulled him harder by the hair until he winced and made sure to sling him right onto my cock until I was securely in his mouth. The fucking him with his own head was the second part of enjoying this experience. I grabbed him by the face, the cheek, ears, whatever I wished, and pulled him back and forth along my cock. Even the sight of it alone could have made me finish in seconds again. I tried to calm myself; I wanted to last as long as I could. He choked against me but I didn’t let up once for him. I made him into my own toy, pulling him further and further until his nose touched my abdomen and for just a moment I had my erection hilted in his mouth. He couldn’t breathe, talk or do anything by dully groan as he waited for me to finish with him. He looked up with those same desperate eyes, whether for air or pleasure I didn’t know, and I let him off of me again enough for his breath to return. He coughed against my cock but went back to sucking quickly, not even needing to be asked.

“Are you broken now?” I asked. It was more a question to myself, not like he could answer anyway with a mouth full of me and he knew it. He only blushed more as he heard me, and went about trying even harder to pleasure me. I thrust against his mouth and pulled him closer onto me again. This time, not enough to stop his breath but close enough for it to be difficult, then thrust there, just at the edge of his throat. He moaned against me, and I was done. I panted as I came into his mouth and he swallowed without question. Perhaps he thought obedience would lead to lenience. He thought wrong. 

“Good boy,” I drawled. 

The night was growing longer, and for this plan to work, I’d have to end things soon. As it was, we were already spending a great deal of time here and my friend couldn’t stand watch forever without looking suspicious. So I removed myself from his mouth and made him sit up again, this time fully on his bottom. The pain rose in his face as he winced and bit his lip against it, and I traced a hand once again over the large bulge in his stomach, destroying the flat abdomen he’d had before. I had to say I was impressed he could take something that large and still find ways to enjoy it. Or perhaps it was my own doing that he grew to be satisfied with the incredible insertion... Perhaps it would be noticed. That thought made my stomach leap. 

“I think we’re done here. Get dressed.” 

“The… The dildo…” He breathed out. Not much of a disagreement, more of a question. I was still safe in my breaking of him. 

“That will stay inside, along with my cum. And that rod. But there is still a party to get to. I suggest you go back, before you’re missed.” He gulped as he stared at me a moment longer, and then I rolled my eyes as I went about helping him dress. “Come on, don’t delay.” The pants would keep that massive dildo inside with no issue, but the more complicated problem was the sound seeming to move with every twitch of his still hard cock. There was no way that was going flaccid with something like that inside, but I wanted to make sure it stayed there. Thankfully, I’d been prepared for this too. 

I placed the cap on it with a subtle smirk. It fit snugly. The sound wouldn’t be escaping unless he tried to do it himself, and… I glanced up at him, and broke into a Cheshire grin. Even fully dressed, you could see there was something off about him. But I knew he was broken. He’d do what I asked. I’d never seen him blush before, but now it was as though he couldn’t stop. He was red up to his ears, and any chance at trying to get some control broke down when he tried to move and the dildo pressed into him. Just walking him to the door after getting dressed myself was difficult. He gripped my hand tightly, like some kind of drunken noblewoman, but it wasn’t even wine in his system that had him behaving this way.

“Now, I’d say you should get back to the party.” I purred at his ear. “Networking and entertainment and all that, correct?” 

“Ah…”

“Remember what I looked like tonight. One day I’ll return. And you’ll remember once again, you’re nothing but my plaything. You may call me sir.” 

“Sir…” He stumbled to the door and past it when I opened it for him. 

“Have fun at the party.” I grinned as he slowly made his way there. I glanced at my friend’s dumbstruck expression. “What?” I asked.

“What did you do to him, exactly?” 

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that. I’m afraid he’s run off with some things, but I’ll reimburse your cousin.”

“What did…” He entered the room as I simply watched the hatter disappear around a corner. I stayed leaning against the doorway until he returned. 

“You used THAT one? It’s meant to be a novelty!” 

“Ah well, he took it easily enough.” 

“I somehow doubt it. You could have hurt him, seriously. And did you even loosen him up first?” 

“Somewhat. Do I hear dissention in your voice?” I raised an eyebrow as he shriveled up quickly. “Because it sounds to me like you’re saying I should have taken it easy on your mutual enemy.”

“No, no, not at all. The bastard got what was coming to him. I suppose. But don’t you think he’ll try to take that out of him? I mean, he’s not chained up, is he?” 

“No. But he’ll willingly keep it inside him the rest of the night.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“I know the look of someone broken under my control. He’ll want to please me, and that’s exactly what he’ll do. Now, I need to get cleaned up and we should clear out of this room before anyone catches wind of anything suspicious. This party was meant to be less mature, they’ll be wary of what we did. Especially if they found out who to.” 

“I’ll get on it…”

“Excellent.” 

….

It was too much. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. Gripping the lavish walls of the hallway on the way back to the masquerade, I could barely even walk. 

I wasn’t sure how I made it there, but I did. The party was still in full swing, filled with nobles and slaves and god, I couldn’t care less. I just… Wanted… I wasn’t sure what.  
In the haze of darkness in my mind, among the lust and the swimming mist that seemed to clog all of my senses, I could feel something. This was wrong. I could feel him all over my body. No matter how many times I rubbed at my arms to get the feeling back in them from the cuffs he used, no matter how much I tried to blink back to reality, it wouldn’t work. My heart was beating quickly from fear and sick arousal. 

I didn’t want this. 

I didn’t want what I had become. I couldn’t run away. I couldn’t hide in my head. I was blushing, God I was shaking. 

How was I shaking like this. I wasn’t supposed to feel this way. 

I couldn’t get away from the madness infecting me. It was a madness. I could feel It crawling up my head and touching every facet of me like those sickly eyes. I barely even remembered the man’s face. But his voice… I’d never forget it. 

I knew what I want then. I knew who I needed. 

Benji. I had to get to Benji.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the Intermission. Next part of this story to come.


End file.
